The present invention relates to a massager for the sole of a foot. The multi-pointed automatic sole massager is provided with foot receptacles having a plurality of removable massaging heads strategically located to engage the pressure points on the sole of a human foot. Each removable massaging head is disposed on a vertically displaceable elongated rod. The lower end of each rod contiguously contacts an upper end of a rotating disk. As the disk rotates, ridges on its upper surface force the rods to move in a vertical direction. The present invention also includes means for providing a therapeutic fluid to the foot receptacles and to other parts of the user's body.
The sole of the human foot has a number of accupressure points. Prior art sole massagers generally provide constant pressure to the entire sole or general areas of the sole of a user's foot. However, such prior art devices do not provide the relief and therapeutic effects sought by the user. Constant pressure applied to the entire sole of the foot does not soothe the sole or provide relief or relieve any pain on parts of the body that correlate to accupressure points and the sole. Thus, prior art devices which provide pressure to the entire sole of the foot fail to efficiently and thoroughly stimulate individual accupressure points in the sole. Additionally, prior art sole massagers have not included means to provide a therapeutic fluid to the soles and to other parts of the user's body.
There still remains a need for a sole massager that will effectively stimulate specific accupressure points in the soles of human feet and provide a therapeutic fluid to the soles of the feet and to other parts of a user's body.